Uzumaki Nayomi: The seal Mistress
by windlessuser
Summary: Nayomi sets out to become a seal mistress while struggling with identity problems, a love triangle, and the difficult path to Hokage with the help of a precious few. Female naruto.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Naruto or any of its characters.** **They are the property of Shonen Jump.**

A/N: This Story is not mine originally. It is previously the work of XxSaphireRavenxX whose profile can be found here http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1059102/. It is with his permission that I have adopted this fic. Therefore, there will be deviations from the original storyline that was intended. Fear not, as the main idea will still be there. My first task will be to redo the first chapter so that it will conform to my theme. Long time readers will notice these changes. You can request the original text by pm if the original author has not deleted the previous version from this site. Also to long time readers and to those new to this story, this story uses a female character called Nayomi in place of Naruto. Therefore, rather than her being Naruto with a female body, she's also a character on her own. She will however posses characteristics that Naruto Also held, like being the container for the Kyuubi no Yoko for example. This Chapter has also been co-written by jiggermole (http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/903845/jiggermole). This chapter also includes a graphic rape scene.

----------------------------------

The Hokage sighed as he looked at his crystal orb. He'd been watching someone the whole afternoon and was getting depressed at his helplessness.

'Arashi-kun I failed you, the village doesn't see your daughter the way you wanted them to and they don't even let her into shops. I've done what I can for her, I wish I could do more but I can't. Please forgive me old friend.'

The Hokage put away the crystal orb while he opened a folder he'd received earlier that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------

By a dumpster behind a nice looking apartment complex stood a small 8 year old girl with bright blond hair pulled into pigtails, with bright blue eyes, whisker marks on her cheeks, and a tan dress on with a yellow flower on the chest that looked like it was taken out of a clothes store dumpster, which in fact it was.

She looked around to see if there were any adults, and when all was clear she lifted the dumpster lid and hopped in. She began digging around while holding her nose and attempting to stay away from the things that stank. After a few minutes she found a little purple arm sticking out of a bag and pulled it out revealing an old looking purple teddy bear with a heart on the stomach. Her eyes widened and her face beamed as she held the bear to her chest smiling happily.

"You're gonna be Pa-Puru Chan!" Nayomi shouted as she hugged it close to her chest.

She held the bear firmly in one arm while she continued to dig. After a few more minutes she found a bright blue skirt that looked like it would only be a little bit too big and she once again began beaming as she stuffed it under her arm with her Pa-Puru Chan. After another few minutes of searching she found a small white shirt with sky blue flowers spread across it that would go well with her newly found skirt and she giggled happily as she held them close and jumped out of the dumpster and began running back to her apartment.

'This is the best find I've had since I found this dress two years ago!' Nayomi thought with joy as she tried her hardest to ignore the glares being sent her way.

As she neared her apartment she began giggling again as she held her Pa-Puru Chan close and she closed her eyes for only a moment, but unfortunately for her in that short moment she ran right into a large man who had just stepped out of a fish shop and the impact knocked her down. She gasped and quickly gathered her things and stood up.

"I'm sorry Miss..." She started but was cut off as the man backhanded her hard sending her to the ground again.

"Don't talk to me you little monster! And watch where you're going! Nobody wants you walking around the streets anyways; find other ways to get around!" The man shouted.

Nayomi's eyes began to water as she quickly gathered her things and ran away leaving a large group of grinning villagers.

When she reached the apartment she quickly went in and shut the door, falling down to the ground and leaning against the door tears began to stream down her face as she cried. She quickly pulled her new purple teddy bear close to her and gave it a tight hug. Then she held it up in font of her as she continued to cry.

"Why are they so mean to me Pa-Puru Chan? I'm not a bad girl; I never did anything to them! I don't understand why they call me a monster and why nobody does anything when they hit me." Nayomi stammered in between sobs.

She quickly pulled the bear close again into another tight hug as her tears pattered its purple fur.

"I wish I could understand why they hate me the way they do! I wish I had parents to hold me like the kids on the playground. I wish I could have a real friend; you're my only friend Pa-Puru Chan. At least you don't hate me." Nayomi sobbed as she continued to cry.

After a couple of hours she got up after she finished crying, she carried her new clothes to her small bathroom and rinsed them out in the tub. She then took a look around her apartment.

Nayomi's apartment was small and more like efficiency than an actual apartment. The front door opened up to a small living room that was about 14 ft. by 9 ft. The floors were cracked hard wood and the walls were chipped and the wallpaper rolling up at the corners. She had a small old sofa under a cardboard covered window and a small TV that only got one channel. Directly across from the front door was the kitchen, a small 8 ft by 5 ft room with a small stove and oven, a tiny fridge and counter separating the kitchen and the living room. There were a few cabinets above and below the counter that acted like her pantry. There was also a small sink next to the oven and stove. On the left side of the living room, to the left of the front door, was a wall that stopped a few feet from another wall. Inside this gap, which should have a door, was Nayomi's bedroom. It was a small 6 ft. by 4 ft. room that had a tiny twin bed, a small dresser, and a small mirror in it. There was also a small stack books on top of her dresser. Her sheets were old and holes in them and her pillow had a flat look to it. The walls were a cracked and chipped blue and the floor was the same cracked hard wood as the living room. The 4ft. wall on the other side, where the gap connected from the living room sidewall, was a small 5 ft. long hallway. An old broken door led to a small bathroom with a toilet, a sink, a cracked mirror above the sink, and a small shower that sprayed constant cold water. All in all the bathroom was only about 3 ft. by 4 ft. Next the door to bathroom was a small 2 ft. by 2ft. closet that had some old shoes and broken toys in it. The lone window in the hall was covered in layers cardboard like the ones in the living room.

She hung her clothes carefully from the curtain rod and beamed.

"I have a new outfit to wear on my first day to the Academy tomorrow! Isn't this great Pa-Puru Chan! They both have blue too! It's perfect! " Nayomi shouted while giggling.

She quickly ran to her room up do the torn up calendar on her wall by her bed, which was covered by old tattered blue sheets, and marked off the current day to show that tomorrow was her first day at the Academy which was circled in red on the calendar.

"I can't wait! I bet it's going to be fun!" Nayomi said as she put away her marker and went to eat some ramen before getting ready for bed so she could get up early.

------------------------------------------------------

The next day Nayomi smiled brightly while she ran to the Academy in the early hours of the morning in her new outfit, blue dress flapping in the wind. Upon reaching the Academy she saw a lot of kids with their parents and decided to go sit on a swing in the Academy playground to wait and avoid the derisive glares.

She slowly swung as she looked at all the children her age and tried to pretend the adults were smiling at her instead of glaring.

"Someday they'll respect me, they'll stop treating me this way and they'll all want to be my friend! They'll see!" Nayomi shouted to herself while kicking the dirt under the swing.

The bell rang and the kids shuffled into class. Seats filled up quickly and Nayomi was forced to sit in the back next to a shy looking dark haired girl. The girls pale gray eyes furtively looked at her.

Nayomi smiled and with a frightened eep she looked away. Nayomi sighed and stared at the worn wooden surface of her desk.

"Just like everything else..." She said softly as her eyes darkened.

"SHUT UP! NO TALKING WHILE YOUR SENSEI'S TALKING!" The teacher shouted as he glared at her.

Nayomi sighed again and sat back as the sensei began talking about the Hokage and the different specialties ninjas have.

"Ninjutsu, the art of deception. Crafting clever disguises, creating copies of oneself, replacing your body with other objects at just the right moment do deceive the enemy and protect yourself. This is basic necessary skill for all ninja. Though all ninja practice it there are few who master it. One such master is the fabled copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi of Konoha who is reputed to know over 1000 jutsu. Next is Genjutsu, the art of illusion. Some of the abilities of a practiced Genjutsu ninja are to make enemies believe they are trapped when they are not, or drive someone insane with images dredged from their own deepest fears. For a truly skilled Genjutsu specialist one would seek Yuuhi Kurenai, a Chunin here in Konoha. Then there is Taijutsu. True masters of this are difficult to find for the training required to be great is dangerous and far more difficult than any other jutsu. There are numerous styles of Taijutsu so ninja typically train with one style and use it for a backup to their Ninjutsu. Maito Gai is especially skilled in Taijutsu. Finally there is Fuuinjutsu, the art of seals. This is more difficult than other jutsu, but due to its lack of use in combat very few ninja train heavily with it. In fact very few actually study this jutsu at all except one. He was the Yondaime Hokage and he was a master of Fuuinjutsu. Sadly he was killed while defeating the Kyuubi." The teacher stared hard at Nayomi, who didn't notice for she was deep in thought.

'Hmmm so Fuuinjutsu is complicated and hard to master huh? So if I master Fuuinjutsu they'll have to respect me because I did something most people can't! And if I become Hokage, that's twice as good!' She thought happily as she twirled one of her pig tails around a finger. 'I'll tell Pa-Puru Chan when I get home!' she thought happily as she set back to listening to the rest of the sensei's lesson.

A few hours later the boys and the girls separated and the girls went out to listen to a curly haired lady talk about flower arranging and the finer more feminine acts of kunoichi. After a long speech she dismissed the girls to go pick flowers and Nayomi instantly ran over to a large patch of different kinds of blue flowers.

After a few minutes a group of girls walked up to her and slapped the flowers Nayomi had gathered out of her hands. Nayomi frowned and looked up at the group of girls.

"What was that for?" Nayomi pouted as she picked up some more flowers only to have them slapped away again.

"Shut up whisker face! Heh, nobody cares if we pick on you."  
A purple haired girl said with a smug smile on her face.

"Why are you being so mean? I haven't done anything to you! I don't even know you!" Nayomi said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"So? My mom says you're a monster! Hah! I can tell by those whisker marks on your cheeks!" The girl said in a venomous tone.

Nayomi's eyes widened. "The whisker marks...make me a monster?" she asked weakly.

The girl smirked. "Of course! Do you see anybody else walking around with whisker marks on their cheeks? Geez you're dumb."

Nayomi's eyes started watering again. "I thought maybe they were from my clan." She said weakly as her tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Hah! Clan? What clan? There is no 'Uzumaki' Clan. You have those marks because you're a monster just like my mommy says!" The girl said with a big smirk as the other girls muttered their assurances.

"I'm not a monster!" Nayomi shouted as she sobbed.

The female sensei walked over and ushered the girls away from Nayomi. "You know your parents don't want you around her, stay away from her!" The sensei scolded as she ushered the girls away leaving a quietly crying Nayomi sitting on the ground.

A short ways away a blond haired girl and a pink haired girl watched the situation with a bit of confusion.

"They use to tease me about my forehead...but that girl gets called names even by the adults." The pink haired one said.

"Yeah I know Sakura, my mom says she's a monster and I need to stay away from her." The blond one said as she frowned towards the group of girls picking on Nayomi.

"Yeah, same here Ino. But she doesn't look like a monster." Sakura said as she frowned in thought.

"Yeah, I've never even seen her with any parents. I heard she was an orphan but she lives at an apartment in the run down part of the village and I've never seen anyone but her go in there. And those clothes..." Ino said as she looked closely at Nayomi who had just been left alone by the sensei and girls.

"What about her clothes?" Sakura asked as she looked closely at them.

"They're...mine. Or they were, because my mom threw them out a few days ago because they were old and she had bought me new clothes for the Academy. I know they're mine because that use to be my favorite skirt and that shirt has a hole in the left shoulder when I tripped in the woods one day." Ino said while frowning at how Nayomi got the clothes.

"You mean she dug through the garbage to get clothes?" Sakura asked in shock.

"If she has to go dumpster diving for clothes I don't know how anyone can let her live on her own...it's just not responsible." Ino said.

"Yeah...hey come on; let's help her pick up her flowers." Sakura said.

Ino nodded and they both made their way over to Nayomi.

Nayomi was still sobbing a little but she was furiously wiping away her tears and had started picking up the flowers that were thrown on the ground. When two shadows covered her and her flowers she cringed but her eyes went wide when the two girls bent down and began to help her pick up the flowers. She smiled at them when they gave her the rest of her flowers.

"I'm Uzumaki Nayomi! Thanks for helping!" Nayomi said with a bright smile.

Sakura and Ino smiled back. "I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is Haruno Sakura." Ino said.

Nayomi smiled, "Blondy and Pinky!" she said with a smile.

Ino and Sakura giggled at their nicknames.

"Well we're going back to class, see ya." Sakura said as they turned and left.

Nayomi smiled and waved. "OK see ya! Thanks for helping!" she shouted as she bent down and picked a few more flowers and arranged them.

After the Academy let out Nayomi dropped off the few things she had in her apartment, grabbed Pa-Puru Chan and left to take a walk in the woods.

As she found the clearing where she normally liked to hide and relax she smiled. The clearing was quite a beautiful place. It was about a fifteen-minute walk outside the walls of Konoha and didn't seem to have many visitors. It was roughly shaped liked a crescent moon, most of it being shaped like a half circle but with some trees growing into it around the middle. It had a constant breeze that kept the area cool and the grass seemed to have ever-lasting dew that gave a pleasant smell. There were dozens of flowers of different colors and sizes. There were red ones that were only a few inches from the ground and had small red petals, the blue ones were about a foot off the ground and the petals were shaped like a bell and hung over a bit so the opening of the petals at the bottom of the bell shape faced the ground, and the purple ones, Nayomi's favorite, were several feet tall and had large 3 inch long petals that opened up to an odd red center. The trees were tall and cast-cooling shadows over the small flower filled clearing. The old tree here was perfect and its age and size protected her from the sun and sometimes rain. The grass was soft and it was quiet with the exception of the sound of water a little ways off. "This is my favorite place in the whole village Pa-Puru Chan! It's so peaceful here, the animals I meet are nice, and the adults can't glare at me or call me names and none of the other kids can pick on me. Usually it's lonely but now I have you!" Nayomi said with a big smile while hugging Pa-Puru Chan.

She started telling Pa-Puru Chan about her day, how she wanted to become a master of Fuuinjutsu and become Hokage, and about the two pretty girls who helped her pick up flowers. Before she knew it the sun had set and she was sleepy. She stood with a yawn. "Looks like its time to go home, Pa-Puru Chan."

-------------------------------

Deep within the confines of Nayomi's mind, there was a large gate. The gate's height may have even rivaled that of the Hokage Monument. The gate had old style but large golden bars. What was peculiar about the gate was that it had no lock. No instead of a lock, there was a large piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it in black ink.

The thing about cages is that they are designed to either, keep something out or to keep something in. But what could possibly merit such a large menacing gate, especially since it was located within the mind of a cute 8-year-old girl? You see such a cage is indeed appropriate for this situation. Why do you ask? It is because what is being held back behind that large gate is the most malevolent force known to man. Such a force was said to have been able to cause earthquakes and tsunamis with just a swash of its tail. It was so powerful that even to this day, even though it has been locked away for so long, many beings still tremble at the very sound of its name. It could also be said that the force wasn't pleased at the moment, far from pleased quite frankly. Then again, if all your attempts at escape have failed after 8 years of continuous trying, I'm sure you would be quite peeved as well.

"**RAAAA**!!" Roared a rather Frustrated Demon fox as another attempt at escape failed.

"I guess it would seem that there is nothing I can do to escape from this hell." said the fox after regaining some composure.

"**NO I WON'T ACCEPT THIS. I AM THE STRONGEST DEMON, KYUUBI NO YOKO!! HOW CAN MY POWER NOT BE ENOUGH TO BREAK FREE FROM A CAGE CREATED BY A MERE HUMAN!?**" screamed once again by Yoko as he angrily struck the gate again with his large paws. All that did however was to make the gate echo into the darkness surrounding it. With his claw still on the gate, he looked towards the ground with ehai signaling defeat.

"**Maybe I should just accept this fate**." said the fox with a defeated sigh. However after a minute or so, with new rage and determination

"**RAHH! NO I SHAN'T ACCEPT THIS!! There must be some other way out of this, maybe not with my power but some other means. This wretched seal doesn't allow my soul to leave, but what if I can let my power escape. hai what if I can give this lowly being my power but in return it must do my bidding**." thought the demon fox with a smirk.

"**hai this plan should work, how hard could it be to persuade such a foolish creature. However, I believe it would be in my best interest to become more familiar with this human before I act eh. Huh? Maybe that won't be necessary after all**." thought the fox as he felt the presence of 3 individuals with obvious malicious intent moving towards his cage and vessel. He knew that for the first time in 8 years, he'd be able to somewhat stretch his legs for a while.

------------------------------------

Nayomi walked slowly clutching Pa-Puru Chan to her chest. As she entered the town proper she became aware of a man following her down the street. Nervously she glanced back and the hunger and hatred in his ehai scared her. She began walking faster and was soon running in this unfamiliar part of town. Sprinting now she turned down an alleyway and stopped, horrified. Ahead of her was a wall. Much taller than her and very solid. Glancing over her shoulder in fear she tried to climb to find some way up the wall, but she couldn't. She was not a ninja yet and she had not been trained to leap or walk up the wall. She cowered with her back to the wall as the three men approached like wolves to a cornered prey.

They grabbed her harshly and threw her atop a worn wooden crate. Her face was pushed into the splintery wood and she could feel splinters poking her through the shirt on her stomach. She screamed, loudly. "No use in that you monster. No one will help you. You're not wanted by anyone, but you can still provide some entertainment." Two of the men held her arms while a third was behind her. She felt her skirt uncaringly flung up and onto her back. She heard their laughter. "These panties look at least a few sizes too small. Let's free you up a bit." She felt cold steel against her flesh as the panties were cut away.

'They're too small because I have to get them from dumpsters.' She thought silently. She pleaded with them and screamed alternately. No one came. Twisting her head she watched lighted windows go dark and she screamed all the harder. She felt something alien touch her sex. The men started laughing all the more. "I've always wanted to fuck a Demon." Nayomi's world was consumed with a white-hot pain and the scream that left her was almost animal. She had thought that was the most painful thing in the world until the man started pushing further into her. Nayomi's breath caught in her throat as she could feel the man's pelvis flush with her butt. Nayomi vomited from the pain. That didn't stop the man and he withdrew almost all the way out and slammed himself home with a bone-jarring thud.

Nayomi's screams were getting weak. More than once she choked on her own vomit and tears were blurring her vision. Nayomi's being was entwined with the rhythmic thud, thud, and thud of the man's thrusting. Each bone jarring collision caused an explosion of pain that made Nayomi's vision flash with white.

The impacts were getting faster and soon Nayomi felt something warm fill her. She tried to vomit again as she felt the man throb within her, but there was nothing left and she heaved. The man withdrew and Nayomi felt the warm liquid flow down her legs much like the blood that had ran earlier. She stared blankly at the wall. Her pupils small.

'Just let me pass out. Please let me pass out at least. Dying now wouldn't be so bad either.' Nayomi thought to herself bitterly and silently.

To her surprise there was a response. 'Hai, child rest. Let me kill them. Just let me do that.'

Nayomi knew it wasn't one of the men who spoke because they were all laughing and jeering at her as she just lay there on the box. 'Who… who are you?'

'Rend, tear, destroy, kill.' The voice laughed. A deep rumbling laughter. 'They hurt a kit. My kit. Let me destroy with your hatred. Just say you want their blood and it is done. You can sleep peaceful while I rend and destroy the defilers.'

Nayomi thought about it truly thought about it and found that she did want them to die. 'Hai, kill them.'

'Rest kit. They do not deserve their lives and we shall take that away.' The rumbling voice was kind and she knew in her soul that it was not a kind being. Nayomi released a sigh as the soothing warmth of a demonic power she did not even know took over her body.

The man who had had his fill slapped Nayomi's butt. "Now that's a good girl. Ready for round two?"

All three men stopped laughing when they heard the bright high tinkle of a child's laughter intermingled with the deep rumbling laughter of a mountain. They all backed up a step as the laughter grew. "The demon vessel, a vengeful child, and this defilement." The voice was strange. It was the girl's voice with just a hint of the rumbling growling hatred with the exception of the last word where both voices could be heard clearly like a form of demonic stereo. "Honestly, what did you think would happen?" The girl slid from the crate and turned to her attacker, penis still hanging from his pants. She flung her arms out wide.

Two men slammed into the walls of the alley and were held there by two almost invisible paws. They shimmered slightly in almost flame. The girls eyes changed too and they're fiery feline stare was almost the most frightening thing about her. With the exception of the hungry smile which seemed to be in utter joy at the thought of a kill. She pulsed her child like arms and the men's torsos were pulverized showering the alley with pulped flesh, blood and small fragments of bone. The girl inhaled sharply in absolute ecstasy as she was partially covered in the gore.

Her attacker stood absolutely still until he watched Nayomi release the two men and their limbs and head toppled to the ground lifeless. Then he turned and tried to run. Tried to run, because a shimmering force held him, and slowly and inexorably turned him to face the little girl, now wreathed in the shimmering flames. He was breathing heavily. "What do you want?"

Nayomi stared at him in slack jawed amazement. "Want? You must be joking. My vessel wants you to die." She watched him stir in fright. "You defile this vessel, this kit and you wonder what it wants?" The girl shook her head. "Why would you defile a child? How can you even think that such an act is acceptable?"

The man's expression turned to anger. "Do you know how many friends you killed in the war? How many brave and noble Ninja died by your hand, including the great Yondaime Hokage?"

She held up a finger. "Killed. I did not leave them to suffer. I did not shatter their mind and body and leave them alive." She sighed and shrugged. "You will be the first." She reached forward and touched his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked in fear.

The demon shushed him. In amazement her free hand formed seals faster than he had ever seen. Then suddenly he went limp and he could no longer move. He tried to cry out, but his voice wouldn't respond. He began to panic trapped in his own mind. He was settled on the ground and the girl straddled his chest and stared into his eyes. "Panicked yet?" She asked smiling. "You are aware of the world around you, yet you can't respond, not in the slightest." She disappeared from his sight and he felt a searing pain in his groin, then again. It felt like she had just kicked him in between his legs and shortly she was in his vision again. "You didn't even flinch. Now we can't let them remove this can we." He felt an odd sensation like sunburn on his whole body.

She lifted his arm and showed him what she had done. He read the seal. 'I raped an eight year old girl.' written in kanji as a tattoo. He could see it repeated and he could only assume it was across his whole body.

"Fitting isn't it? Let them try and decipher the seal beneath that." It laughed. "Now for one more seal." Again with the lightning fast seals and he felt a weird sensation flicker on his body. She pulled out a kunai. "We wouldn't want any family members getting sympathetic now would we?" The blade came down and stopped millimeters from his face. "No harm shall ever come to you. No sickness, no disease, no injury, and most important of all no death." She gently touched his nose. "Welcome to the immortally trapped club." She disappeared from his sight and he screamed within his own mind at the thought of being trapped in it for eternity.

Nayomi the demon absently picked up her discarded Pa-Puru Chan and sat down in the gore, back to the crate she had been forced on. She could feel the invisible chains of her cage reeling in at the will of her vessel turned warden. As the demon left her consciousness he saw that her mind did not flow back. Their body slumped on the despoiled ground and as he was almost full returned to his cage he heard the distinct sound of sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nayomi stopped crying at the sound of his voice, the voice of the demon. It called to her echoingly from down the great halls and passages in this place. "Nayomi. Uzumaki Nayomi. Come to me." It beckoned as sweetly as a voice that powerful and dangerous could. Slowly the girl climbed to her feet stiffly. She began walking following the demonic calling. She wiped the tears from her whisker-marked cheeks and soon stood before a gigantic barred door. Where a lock should be was only a piece of paper with one lone symbol on it, which read 'seal'.

"Ah, young one. Keeper. I have had enough sobbing for now. You must return to your world now. Your mind is a bleak place to spend all of your time."

"Why should I? They all hate me and look how they treat me. I never did anything to hurt them and look what they did to me." She stomped her foot in the ankle deep water, sending ripples all around.

Two enormous eyes shone in the darkness beyond the doorway, much like a story she had read early on. One of the books she had found in the dumpster. The eye looked much like the Cheshire cat's had. Appearing from nothing. Beside her a window opened up revealing what her open ehai saw. There was a nurse gently washing her body and once that was done she replaced the girl's bandages and gently plied some of her own chakra to heal Nayomi's wounds. "They seem to treat you quite well. At least some do."

Nayomi frowned. "She's doing that because that's her job."

The glowing eyes swung from side to side. "No, young one. You humans are an easy lot. A few winners and a whole lot of losers. I assure you that she is no loser. It does not matter what you are to her. You are injured and she needs to help you. Just as my nature is to destroy, hers is to heal."

Another man entered the room. He was very, very old and wore a decorative hat with the symbol of Konoha in red ink on its crown. "Are you finished?" He asked the nurse.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. She is doing much better, but she still will not respond." The nurse rose.

The Sandiame Hokage nodded wearily, and waved her out. "You see child, there are those that care for you." The demon cooed. "And if you don't wish for them to fear you, you could simply remove this little seal here and be rid of me forever. But we both know you can't do that can you." He was so smooth and kind she found herself shaking her head.

Nayomi looked at the window and at the Sandiame Hokage gently holding her young hand in his old one. Tears were returning to her eyes. "I can't. What if it happens again, I'm scared."

Yoko grinned wider if that was possible and his eyes danced with flames. "Then our hands will be stained with even more blood. I can let you use my power. I can allow you to use my infinite power, but you must do one thing for me."

Nayomi was scared. What could a demon want in return for its powers? Quietly she asked. "What is that?"

It chuckled. "Only search for a way to free me . My power is yours if you do that. And to do that you cannot stay in this place. My power can help you to protect yourself if it does happen however, you cannot stay here."

Nayomi nodded and one final sob left her body. And she blinked in the brightness of the hospital room. She squeezed the Sandiames's hand and watched as a genuine smile stretched across the aged face.

-------------------------------------------

It had taken most of a day to find any of the teachers who would tell them anything about their new friend Nayomi. Finally one of the instructors blurted. "I think she's in the hospital for one reason or another. Why?"

Sakura shook her head. Ino spoke. "No reason. Just wondering. It's been awfully quiet since she left a week ago."

The instructor nodded. "Quiet is good." The two girls nodded, but inside they fumed.

They made their way to the hospital. Ino held a small bouquet of blue bonnets while Sakura held a get-well card close to her chest. They walked soberly past the two vigilant Anbu guards at the room the nurse said Nayomi was in. They closed the door behind them and stopped. Neither of them wanted to move for fear of what their friend appeared to be doing.

The floor to ceiling window was open fully and Nayomi stared out across the town. Presently she became aware of the two new people in the room and turned from the window blankly. The Kyuubi's words echoed in her mind. 'A few winners and a whole lot of losers.' Nayomi Smiled. "Hello? I figured no one would come and visit." She stepped down from the sill and crossed to sit painfully on the bed.

Sakura regained her headfirst. "What… What were you doing on the window ledge?" She asked frightened.

Ino looked at Sakura in horror. Nayomi simply smiled. "I watch the birds. They fly free and no one hates them enough to attack them like some people did to me." Her smile faded and soon returned as a poor mask.

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks and crossed to the bed and offered their gifts. "We thought you could use some cheering up. We had no idea you were attacked." Ino spoke softly.

A small voice in the back of her head spoke up. 'Attacked indeed.' Nayomi smiled genuinely at the pretty blue flowers. She looked at the card and on the cover was a big head of a fox smiling from ear to ear. 'Isn't that appropriate.' Nayomi opened it. And inside it read. 'Hey friend, sorry you're feeling down, but throw on a foxy grin, and against your illness you will win!' She looked up at Sakura and Ino with tears making their faces shimmer. "Arigato gozaimas."

They talked for a long time. As the sun shone golden red into the hospital room Sakura and Ino were ushered out by one of the nicer nurses and they left reluctantly.

---------------------------------------------------

Nayomi awoke to hear voices but kept herself still as she listened.

The Sandiame Hokage was there and he was having a deep conversation with an Anbu. She could just barely hear the words. "… and they have no idea how the seal was performed."

The Hokage nodded at the Anbu's words. "It seems we have no choice then. Send a message to Kasaiarashi Megum-san . She was the yondaime's teammate and also a mistress of seals. Ask her for her aid, but tell her that there is no hurry. He deserved what he has been 'blessed' with." The Hokage chuckled.

The Anbu's mask prevented them from showing emotion, but his voice echoed concern. "He is a prisoner of his own mind with no release. Don't you think that a bit harsh?"

The Sandime's chuckle died. "Do you think he deserves any less for what he has done to this CHILD?" his voice was hard and cold.

The Anbu's gaze turned to the sleeping girl and shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama. I am merely commenting that what he got was worse than death."

"Hai, it is, but since it cannot be undone right now let him suffer. If we ever do find a way to release him his tattooing will remain and he will be exiled. Let that be known publicly." The Hokage waved him off and the Anbu disappeared. His gaze returned to the sleeping Nayomi. "I'm sorry child of my friend. You should not have suffered."

Nayomi felt the old man leave the room and after the door clicked shut her eyes snapped open, and she knew what she must do.

-----------------------------------------------

The Sandaime Hokage had left late that night and had slept fitfully for a few hours before returning to his office. He settled down to take care of the multitude tasks required of him as leader of Konohagakure no Sato. As he snapped the seal on the first scroll in his inbox an insistent knocking made him look up to the door. "Enter." He spoke with authority.

The Anbu entered hastily and went to a knee before his leader. "Shishio. Nayomi is gone. The window was open but her body was not at the bottom." He held out his hand. "A note was addressed to you pinned to her pillow."

The Hokage took the note and asked as he opened it. "Have you read it?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

He read the note silently to himself.

'Dear ji-san. You tried you really did and I thank you, but it is not safe here for me. I must leave this village. I will return for the Genin exam, because I am a member of Konoha, but I cannot remain there. How can I train effectively when I am bullied, called names, and openly attacked by your citizens? Honestly I am surprised it hasn't happened earlier. How can someone live in a supposedly friendly and open village when they've been raped and defiled there? Not just that, but I watched ji-san. I watched lights go out as the people around me ignored my pleas for help and screams of pain. Don't try and follow me and don't try and find me. I will return, when I am stronger. When I can defend myself. Goodbye, Ji-san.

P.S. Tell Sakura and Ino that they are the reason I am still alive. They will know why.'

With a resounding sigh of defeat he set the note down on his desk. The Anbu stood. "Should I organize a search party?" desperate to redeem himself in his failure.

The Hokage shook his head. "No, let her go. I know where she is gone even if she didn't tell me. No, Send for Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. They are to report to me at once." The Anbu bowed and turned reluctantly.

As the door shut the old man turned to look out on his village. The hatred will diminish with her out of sight, but it will not disappear. She will find less hatred, but it will still be there when she returns from the care of Mistress Megumi. The Hokage was old, but he was not senile. It was easy to figure where the little bird would fly to, but it baffled him how a little girl could evade his Anbu. He snagged a blank scroll and scrawled a quick note on it and sealed it with the symbol of the Hokage.

He called in a messenger, and handed the scroll to him. "This is for the Mistress Kasaiarashi Megumi." The messenger bowed and left. It had ordered the lady to inform him when the child arrived. If he had not heard that message within a few weeks he would send out his Anbu. There was still the possibility of a kidnapping, or she was just lucky. He couldn't take chances.

---------------------------------------

A/N. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. That was for various reasons regarding my psychotic family members as well as my absentee collaborators. I hope you like my version of the fic. And to my fans of my first fic Naruto:organization XIII don't despair I have many plans for it. R&R everyone :D


End file.
